


Friends Will Be Friends

by Honey_Rae_Pluto, softnsquishable



Series: The Pluto-Squish Scrapbook [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Surrogacy, Trans Character, Trans Roger Taylor (Queen), Unplanned Pregnancy, flatmates, its more about the friendship than the romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Rae_Pluto/pseuds/Honey_Rae_Pluto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: John moves back in after University with an old highschool friend, but theres a lot to discover about the infamous blond.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon & Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: The Pluto-Squish Scrapbook [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Friends Will Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So this is another part of the scrapbook that came from one of the many many role plays me soft and I have done over the years. It's predominantly about the Joger friendship (sorry if you pressed to see the romance, but there's still a bit of fluff), but there is still background relationships.
> 
> It's not massively edited, that's why its in the scrapbook rather than a proper fic, but I have gone through most of it, and I think Soft actually has too.
> 
> Talking of, go check her stuff out, she's doing a bit more taron ederton stuff at the moment but there is a backlog of other fandoms if anyone is interested; she's a really great writer.

“Rach?" John waited by the door, this was the right address, wasn't it? He was sure of it - we'll he'd brought up a box with him, leaving the rest of his things in the boot.

Roger had to cringe a little. He'd have to adjust to the name again. He exhaled and opened the door. "There he is. Welcome home, Deacy."

"Hello, again," John smiled, "God, I haven't seen you in ages, how've you been? Any boyfriends yet?"

"No, still an old maid." He let him in. "I can help you with some lifting, but nothing heavy. Not allowed to strain myself. Doctor's orders. I'll explain later."

"I've got two suitcases that are just clothes and linens, they can be wheeled if you want, I can manage the boxes, love."

"Thanks." He propped the door open with the wedge for now. "Lead the way, and then I'll show you where your room is."

"Oh, I brought food, wasn't sure what you'd like, just went for margarita pizza and some cookies, pink icing too." John told him, "Make up for the short notice.”

"It all sounds perfect, John." Roger followed him out, getting the rolling bags. "No trouble at all. I'm lonely anyways.”

"Still, it means a lot, especially after we didn't talk for like, three years."

"We have time to catch up now," Roger told him. "I bet we'll pick up where we left off.”

"I hope so, Rachel." John smiled, "I bet it'll be lovely."

"Definitely." Roger focused on getting everything in, helping him make the bed and get most things put away. They settled down for dinner after.

"So what's new? Did you finish up uni?" John looked up from his pizza, "Any hot gossip?"

"Well I'm on pause from uni, raising funds," he told him. "I work at a sweet shop a few days a week. But that's not my full time job."

"Yeah I was thinking about a gap year, just working though, at the mechanics, so I could have an emergency pot, never actually did it though." John commented, "I'm working there now though, so either way."

"Nice. Need to pay your half of the bills somehow." He sat back a bit. "Uh… but back to the full time job, I'm sort of… pregnant. Surrogacy."

"Bloody hell, Rach." John gawked up, "Really? Is that congratulations? Or not?"

"It's a congratulations, but not to me, to the people who I'm having the baby for." He gently rubbed his stomach. "I'm about thirteen weeks in right now."

"So that'll be something that'll happen then," John nodded, "That's really nice of you, I don't think I could ever."

"I know." He looked down. "Don’t really wanna give ‘em up but… not mine. And it makes a pretty penny. I'll have uni all covered and a nice car to go with it."

"Seems fair enough, can't really argue with that logic," John agreed, "I'm sure you'll find yourself a nice husband after, have a baby of your own once you've got the right place for it."

"Thanks. I hope so too." Roger took a few more bites of pizza. Good stuff.

"I don't mind helping you around when it gets uh," he mimed the big belly, "I don't mind helping out."

"Thanks, I was hoping it wouldn't make you wanna run off. I'm keeping it pretty low key anyway.”

"That's alright, don't mind hanging around a pregnant woman, just what mates do "

"Cheers." He held up his water glass before drinking. "

"Cheers," John did the same with his coke can, "I think this is going to go really well, actually."

"I do too, John." Roger put his feet up and sank back. At least for the first little while it might.

***

"I thought they were plucking the chicken out back for a while there." Roger took a bite of his salad with grilled breast. "I was about to complain. Well, if I had the brass cahones to."

"Well don't look at me, I'll happily give myself salmonella rather than complain." John shook his head.

"The food's alright, though, isn't it?" He glanced over.

"Lovely actually," John nodded, "I am just going to ask for the extra cheese on it."

"Right, I'll flag someone down," he said, glancing around till someone walked over, then his breath hitched as a familiar man approached him. "Roger, hey. nice seeing you here." 

"I didn't know you worked here, Tim," Roger replied. "Uh… yeah, I'm with a friend, he was just hoping for some extra cheese."

John blinked, she had a nickname? Must've been something from uni, "Yeah, uh, if that's okay, thanks.”

"No problem." He patted Roger's shoulder and walked off. 

Roger cleared his throat. "Uh… don't pay attention to the 'Roger' thing," he told him. "Just… a thing."

"Just a nickname, right? I got my first and surname reversed for months in uni."

"Well Deacy has always been your nickname, Deacon isn't far off." He didn't really answer the question but he didnt' have to.

"Fair," John nodded, "How'd you get to Roger then? Sounds like a cockney publican."

Ouch. 

"I just introduced myself as that one day and everyone went along.

"Hmm, seems fair enough," John shrugged, "Is that what you want called at home?"

"I'd… I mean, yeah I'd like that, but I don't want you to feel weird about it."

"I don't mind, it's just a moniker, isn't it?"

"I suppose so." He'd probably have to have a talk about this or John might get more upset for him not telling.

"So how're you feeling? Baby still being an arse to you?" He could feel the awkwardness lying hard in their conversation, any change would do

"It's not that bad," he told him, looking down at the little bump and softly rubbing over it. "They can't kick very hard or anything, I'm just starting to figure out when they're actually kicking and swimming."

"So what's the deal with it then? Is it related to you in any way? Is that not weird?"

Roger shook his head. "When the baby's born, the two parents sign the certificate. I'm not involved after that day… Oh, but they did use one of my eggs in the end, it ended up not working when they tried their own."

"So it's half Rachel after all," John nodded, "You know you can talk to me if it gets a bit much, I can't imagine what you're going through."

"I'm getting used to it," he told him. "It's a really special gift to be able to give someone and all."

"I mean yeah, who doesn't want a baby?" John nodded, "You're an absolute angel."

"Thanks, dear." Roger went back to finishing up his salad, not wanting it to get soggy or anything.

***

Rachel was away at a scan, so he could probably go into her room to find plasters, right? He felt bad for doing it, but Rach would probably yell at him if he wandered around with bloodied fingers, that meant it was okay. The room was a lot like his, and the draws seemed easy to navigate, he just needed to find the first aid kit.

There were a lot of things in the top drawer, seemingly. Pills, but they were prenatal vitamins by the label. Then a sports bra… that wasn't quite right, it wasn't constructed the same way. No cups or support. An old passport, featuring Rachel three years ago, looking more recognizable. 

Then a blue folder that said 'transitions' in Rachel's handwriting, stuffed full of medical papers. Oh, and the plasters were under that.

He knew then he shouldn't have been looking, rach- Roger would kill him. But he couldn't help himself scanning through it all. Quickly he put everything away, getting out as fast as possible, forgetting about the plasters altogether.

"Deacy, I brought dinner. Or lunch, we're sort of in between." Roger came in the front with a few paper bags.

John got up, too quickly for it not to have been anything less than suspicious. "Hey, that's lovely."

"...are you alright?" He set the food down. "Oh, goodness, look at your fingers, what have you done?"

"Uh... The grater," John replied, "They're fine. Don't worry. Can we have food now?" As long as he didn't go into his room and realise he'd been in there it was fine.

"Sure." He sat down. "You sure you're okay? You're acting a bit funky.

"No, no I'm cool. Knackered," John told him, "Long day trying to work out how people manage to break things."

"Ah, I see." He nodded and softly rubbed his stomach, while the baby kicked. "Oh. Good news. I got the gender today, a healthy little girl.

"That's lovely," John smiled, "Were the parents happy?"

"Oh yeah. Little princess." He softly rubbed his tummy.

"When is she due then?" John asked, "I'm guessing you'll have the parents around, but I don't mind being there if you need a hand to hold."

"Id really love you to be there actually," he told him. "They aren't gonna be there for the proceedings."

"Of course I'll be there for you," John told him, "I wouldn't let you go through all that alone."

"Thanks, John." He handed him his food.

"Eh..." Was there anything to add? He couldn't just stand there blankly, "People next door are moving out apparently, well in a couple months."

"Oh. New neighbors." Roger took a bite. "You think they'll be cute? You deserve someone cute.”

"/If/ someone moves in, I bet they'll be crusty and old. Even if they're our age, this isn't Friends, I'm not going to go over there and ask out the first guy I see."

Roger smiled softly. "You can only hope.

"Never know, they might go after you instead, they could want a piece of the famous Ra- Roger."

"You can call me Rach, it's what you're used to.”

"I'm sorry, no I was trying to say Roger. I forgot"

"John, it doesn't matter, all the same person.

"I eh... I went to find plasters in your room and I saw the papers.... Honestly I wasn't snooping or anything, I really didn't mean to."

"What?" Roger set his sandwich down. He knew? "I'm...I 'm sorry, I probably should've told you. I just didn't want it to put you off.

"You're not mad at me?" John looked at him, "I feel like I totally invaded your privacy."

"You were looking for plasters, right?" Roger looked at him. "I can usually tell when you're lying, John. You don't seem insincere. Maybe it's better you found it on your own. I'm horrible at confessions.”

"I'm fine with it, you know? It's totally fine." John told him, "It's who you are, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. That's what the name change and the top surgery were all about."

"Right, I'll use Roger now, yeah? You tell me if I fuck up at any point."

"I will." He gave his hand a little squeeze. "Thanks, John, really, for taking this so well.

"It's nothing, really. You should be yourself without worrying about anything."

"I can agree with that."

"Well that's the awkward part out of the way at least."

"Oh yeah." He smiled softly. "So you never got any inkling about it? I mean. It manifested more in uni.

"I figured you were more the butch lesbian type, I think. But then you always dated men so I put it down to being a Tomboy, never really thought about it properly."

"Well I didn't make it that obvious," he shrugged.

"It makes sense now, don't worry. I'm guessing you stopped doing T for the pregnancy?"

Roger nodded. "Yeah, for baby and all. It isn't too bad, it's for a good cause.”

"Can't really argue with that," John smiled, "There's not that much power in a beard."

"I never really wanted one. It was really just this." He patted his chest. "They're still gonna swell a little bit though. There'll be some milk, just not a ton, but that's probably for the best."

"It’d be awkward to feed with a flat chest anyway.

"I don't know, male carriers don't end up like Betty boop, do they? It'll be the same for you, if you had to."

"That's true." He sat back. "Nice reference, dated as sin.

"I couldn't think of anything recent," John sat back, "Nicky Minaj? Is that recent?"

Roger chuckled softly. "Close enough.”

***

Roger carefully tucked the little onesies into the bag underneath his own clothes. The tiny bits and pieces he'd been gathering for months now. It wasn't going to be a secret long. Any moment now everything was gonna come out, baby wise.

"What's the rough plan for it all then?" John came through with some cups, "I don't mind telling the couple I'm your significant other if it's easier than someone a bit more random."

"No, you don't have to, roommate is fine." Roger sat down on the bed carefully. "Are you able to drive me?'

"Sure, yeah. I figured you'd be with the couple though, or is it kinda a transaction type thing?"

"Uh… yeah. Supposed to be, they come and get it when it's ready."

"Very... Efficient." John nodded, "So do you get much time with the baby?"

"Uh… not normally, no," he shifted a little.

"Oh..." John frowned, in the film's and shit they always seemed to have hours before the handover, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure actually." He softly rubbed the bump.

"Do they give you counseling or anything? The whole PPD rate must be higher in surrogates."

Roger chewed his lip. "I don't want to talk about it right now, alright?"

"Alright," John relented, "Is that everything packed then?"

"Yeah, everything's in the bag," he told him, getting up carefully. "I think I need another walk, I'm getting stiff.”

"Do you want me to come with you?" John offered him a hand up.

Roger nodded and held it. "I could use the company.”

"I'm here for you," John promised, "Whatever you need just say."

Roger held his hand as he walked out of the bedroom. "I don't deserve a friend like you.”

"Rog, you do. One day you'll get a man you deserve too, and the perfect family, you're too good a person not to."

Roger shook his head. "I'm a liar by omission. You're gonna want to move out,"

"The trans thing? I told you I don't mind if you never told me, I can understand that, it's fine."

"No, no, no." Roger stopped walking and wiped his eyes. "John, the baby's parents aren't going to come and get it."

"They left you? They revoked?" John stared at him, "Roger what's that mean? Is it going up for adoption?"

"I'm… I'm gonna keep em," he said softly. "The parents, they were killed in an accident when I was about halfway through. I'm still getting all the money, but the baby… John, I'm all attached to them now."

"So you're kicking me out next week?" John realised, stepping back, "You could've just said."

"What? No, no. I thought you'd just want to leave, of course I want you to stay."

"Why would I leave? I don't care if you're looking after a little one, if anything I want to help you."

"You can't be serious." He looked at him. "You wanna live with a cranky little housemate that's gonna be up all hours crying and needing changes and making messes?"

"My mum was a single mum, I helped out with my sister, I know what babies are like, I really don't mind helping you too, I just wish you'd told me earlier."

"I'm sorry." He was crying a little now. "I just couldn't bring myself to it. I don't know why it was so hard to say.”

"Hey, none of that," He pulled him in, "I'm annoyed, I'll get over it. You need to concentrate on the baby."

"You're right." He closed his eyes. "Any time now. I've been getting contractions already."

"Home?" John rubbed his back, "No hospital until the water breaks, isn't it?"

"Or till the contractions are close enough. In some labors, the water doesn't break on its own."

"Right, right." He nodded, "You'll be able to tell though?"

He nodded. "If things start moving, we'll go."

"Let's get you home first, get you somewhere comfortable for now."

Roger nodded, walking back to the house with him. He tried to relax as much as he could, timing the contractions at this point.

"Can you do tea? Even a small cup? Just an energy boost in case this lasts a while."

"We can try at least," he decided. "I think I have some jello in there, lime. Wouldn’t mind a bit of that."

"Yeah, jelly's liquidy enough," John nodded, "Do you actually have things for the baby?"

"Some," he told him. "I didn't get too many outfits, but under my bed there are some diapers, a side sleeper for the bed and a few other little bits."

"They don't need much, at this age, do they? Just you really."

"Yeah, it should be alright," he assured him, rubbing his side. "Gentle, love, gentle.

"She's kicking?" John brought him the snacks, "Probably excited to meet you."

"She's all kinds of restless." Roger sat back. "I'm sort of on edge about everything myself.”

"You'll do so well, you will. I'll be there to hold your hand and let you break my fingers, and at the end of it you'll have a girly all to yourself."

He nodded and ate a little of the jello. Not bad. "I think we should go soon, just to be sure."

"I'll get the bags in the boot while you finish that, yeah?"

He nodded. "It's on the end of the bed, you'll see it.

"Gotcha, you relax, okay?" John gave his shoulder a pat as he got up, "I'll get you there."

Roger smiled softly. "Don't know what I'd do without you.”

"Walk." John gave him a look, heading upstairs. He grabbed the bag, grabbing a charger and hoodie for himself and filled the car.

Roger held tight for the ride, getting to the car with John's help. He signed in at the front and went into a room for a check up first, just to be sure. 

***

The doctor looked him over. "I may have to do a scan to check the baby's position. They're not head down right now, that could be a problem later."

"They can just flip 'em, right?" John looked between Roger and the doctor, "That's possible?"

"I don't think that's how it works, John."

"We can decide the best course of action after the exam," the doctor said, as Roger tucked his shirt up.

John stayed by him, pushing back his hair and making sure he was okay, or as okay as possible given the circumstances.

Roger kept as calm as he could as the doctor checked him over. He moved the wand around a bit. "The baby's position isn't as compromised as I thought, but it looks like your placenta is a little low. It's quite a common thing, but I'd recommend a c section."

"Rog, is that something you want to do?" John asked, "It's better for the baby, right?"

Roger nodded a little. "I don't want to do it. But I want to do what's best for the baby. I want them to be safe." 

"We'll get you ready then," the doctor told him. "I'll have the surgery prepared and a nurse will come in to get you scrubbed and ready.”

"I'll stay with you all the same," John promised, "And you'll meet her sooner this way, right?"

"Yeah." He closed his eyes, exhaling softly. "Come up with some names for me, I'll be a little loopy.”

"Me come up with them?" John blinked, "Eh... Valerie? Lara? Cassie?"

"You have some time. Just keep them in mind, no quick decisions." Roger sat up when the nurse came in, getting changed into the gown and cap. "I'll see you when you're sterile, John.”

"I'll be right there," John gave his hand a squeeze, following the ward sister to a separate room to scrub up.

Roger had opted out of the ceiling mirror, deciding he'd rather not watch himself get all sliced up. He had the curtain put up and relaxed as much as he could. The drugs helped, of course. He understood what was going on, but there was a lot of numbness to it.

John came back in after, pointed in the direction of a small stool by Roger's head, taking his hand. "How're you feeling?"

"Very strange," he admitted. "Like.. I can feel them pulling my organs around but I can't FEEL it. It's so so weird."

"I bet, huh," John nodded, "How about Hattie or Violet for her?"

"No to Hattie. Violet is nice." He squeezed his hand gently. "I bet you never saw yourself here."

"Not ever, this has to be a bit of a shock to you too."

"Oh you bet." He smiled softly. "I don't really regret it though.

"Not with a cute little one minutes away," John told him, rubbing his shoulder gently, "I bet she'll look like you.”

"Should hope so. God, this is gonna be strange to explain to her someday.

"It'll be fine, you've got ages before she starts asking awkward questions."

"That's true." He got quiet when he heard the little cries. "Oh...that..."

"Congratulations." The doctor carried over the baby… boy? They must've missed something on the scan. 

"You're not a girl at all," Roger cooed, as the doctor laid the baby down on him for a bit of skin to skin. "Goodness. I'll have to take the dresses back now, I suppose."

"So violet is out I assume," John commented, "He is so cute, you did so well, Rog."

"Thanks, John." Roger smiled up at him. "I'm so glad you're here.

"Wouldn't dream of being anywhere else," John promised, "I'll look after you pair."

"Thanks, love." Roger held his little one a bit longer, then let the doctor take him for his measurements and checkup.

"There you go, getting all fixed up now, baby will be back in no time."

Roger nodded and held his hand. "My beautiful boy. What a surprise.

"Like mother like son, I guess," he smiled, "Just as special "

He chuckled softly. "Shy little boy. Keeping his legs closed.

"Fair enough, didn't want anyone perving," John added, "Bet he'll give the best cuddles."

"Oh yes. I'm gonna swaddle him up and hold him as long as I can. You can too, of course, lots of baby snuggles to go around.”

"I'd love that, I'll make sure everything is within reach upstairs too."

"You're the best." He squeezed his hand again, resting for the rest of the procedure. As soon as possible he was moved to another more relaxed room, and his baby was handed over again.

"He's definitely got your chin and nose," John traced the features lightly, "Bit bald, but I wager it'll be blond.”

Roger laughed softly. "He's only just popped out. Give him time, he'll have a head like a dandelion."

"Definitely, have a copycat of you for sure," John smiled, "Have you thought of a name?"

He looked him over. "Hm. He sort of looks like a Noah to me, or a Greyson."

"Greyson works, Grey for short?" John asked, looking at the baby.

"Yes, sounds right. Greyson… oh, he answers to his name," he smiled as the baby's eyes peered open.

"He answers to his mumma," John commented, "I can help build him some nice pram or something.”

"I'm sure he'd love that, wouldn't you Grey?" Roger caressed his cheek. "I'm so glad you're here. I wouldn't want to give you away, not really."

"Good to know I'll be favourite uncle, isn't that right little man?"

Roger nodded and shifted him a little. "Yes. You wanna hold him while he's up?"

"Go on then," John smiled, taking him carefully, "Hey there, been a long time since I've held anyone this tiny.”

Gregson shifted a little, a bit unsure about being away from his mama all the sudden. 

"Give him a little sway," Roger encouraged. "He usually settled with movement before."

"It's alright, bubba. You'll probably get used to me soon enough," John did as he was told, "I'll be the fun one.”

Roger smiled softly. "Oh, of course.

"Hey, I make nicer food, all ketchup and cheese." John pointed out, "He'll get to about four and realise you can't do better than crisp sandwiches."

"Oh that's so rude." Roger crossed his arms.

"Shush," John shook his head, "Me and him will get along grand."

"Well, you are housemates, I'd hope so.

"Not sure if he counts as a flatmate, we can call him a freeloader, itsy bitsy cutesy freeloader."

Greyson scrunched up his face and started to cry, clearly offended.

"Oh dear, what's happened now, baby? You don't like being teased?"

"Oh, hey it's alright," John tried to rock him back to settle down, "Not having any of that, are you? Do you want your mama back?"

"Maybe he needs to be nursed or something," Roger reached up for him.

"That's a you problem," John handed him back, "How're you feeling from the operation?"

"Sore and everything, but not too bad. At least I know what it's like to be cut up already."

"Don't make a habit of it, okay?" John shook his head, "We'll make sure you get back to full power soon enough."

"Thanks, Deacy." He rubbed the baby's back as he nursed. "Much better, right son?"

"Bet that's the Ritz for him," John smiled, "He's just chilling."

"Yes, getting pampered." He kissed his head softly. "As he deserves.

"One hundred percent," John nodded, "Does he have his first teddy? I could run down the street and buy him one if he doesn't."

"I'm sure it'd be extra special if it was from you." He nodded. "I didn't pick one out for him yet."

"I'll be right back then," John promised, "You look after him, Grey, yeah?"

"He's got me," Roger assured him. It would just be quiet mum and baby time while he was gone, just enjoying each other's company.

John went off, heading in the direction of the toy shop in town. He picked up a grey teddy bear, probably about the same size as the baby, but he'd grow into it.

Roger held them both together on his chest when got back, so they could get some cuddle time. Greyson was too small to interact, but he could be near it anyway.

John took a couple of photos on both his and Roger's phones, making sure to get a nice shot of the little one and mumma.

Roger felt like it was probably the happiest he'd ever been. He was so nervous before. He still was, a little, but it'd be alright now.

***

"Rog, there's people next door now, I saw them properly this time," John came into his room, handing him the tea, "It's good news and bad news."

"Oh yeah? He had a few sips. "Why? Lots of kids? Or pets?

"Don't know about kids or anything, I only saw the two of them," John told him, "And they're both alright looking, bit too much hair and teeth maybe, but I think they're together? One of them said darling and the other didn't even react to it."

"Well I call you that, I dunno." Roger shrugged. "Could just be a straight guy tuning out his gay friend. We'll have to go introduce ourselves.

"Really? That's going to be awkward. It's not the fifties."

"So? Knock on the door with some cookies and a baby. I don't think they can be mad at Greyson."

"I'll knock but you're talking," John told him, "You're not ditching me."

"I would never," he promised him. "You're the chef, though."

"Alright," John decided, "Come on then, I think they're there at the moment."

Roger got up, plucking Greyson off his mat and adjusting his little onesie and hat. "No one can be rude to a baby. We'll be just fine.”

They made their way over, John knocking like he promised, before ducking behind Roger - best they see the baby first in case they're alcoholics; might be less attack-y that way. 

"Hullo?" Freddie opened the door, sheets of bubble wrap on the floor behind him and used gaffer tape stuck to his shirt.

"Hey there." Roger smiled softly. "We just wanted to say hi. We live right across the way."

"That's great, well hello, I'm Fred," he offered them both his hand, "Brian's just off to get the bubs from my sister's house "

"I'm Roger, and this is my son, Greyson, and my best friend John." He stepped aside so John could actually be seen.

"Aww, isn't he the sweetest?" Freddie cooed, "And the baby isn't so bad either. Come in, come in, the kettle's plugged in."

"Thank you." Roger stepped inside. "What brings you into town? Change of scenery? Work?"

"Closer to Kensington, I've a stall up there, and Brian is running about with telescopes so the commute was better too."

"Oh, a spaceman then." He nodded gently. "Unless he's just spying on people. I think there's a nude beach about."

"In this weather you'd need a telescope to see anything on a nudist beach," Freddie laughed, "Yeah, space man. What do you pair do?"

"John's a mechanic, future engineer. I'm full time mum, part time customer service for eBay." He'd started the job just before he quit his last, to be able to stay home with Grey till he was older.

"That's so sweet," nice young couple, he assumed, "We have to have you both round for dinner once everything's set."

Roger had tried with 'best friend' in his introduction, but that could be misconstrued or one in the same. "We'd be happy to have you too, if you don't mind tiny things everywhere for this bub."

"Don't you worry about him, he's no problem at all," Freddie smiled. 

"I'm back - oh, I didn't know we had company," Brian came through with a cardboard box, "You must be next door?”

"Yes." Roger smiled and moved the baby's tiny hand. "I'm Roger, this is Greyson, that's John. Just wanted to come and say hi."

"Brian," he set the box down, "Nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too." 

"Here we are, tea," Freddie gave them all cups, ignoring Brian's look. He was sure he had the tea down. "Let me know if you want anything in it."

"Like a strainer." Brian narrowed his eyes, "Did you cut the tea bags?"

"What?" Freddie looked up, as Roger took a sip and tried not to make a face. "Oh… oh dear, what did I do now?"

"Loose leaf with a strainer, bagged stays in the bag." Brian told him, clearly not for the first time, "also with guests use the pot not the kettle.*

"Oh dear me." 

"Don't worry, everyone makes mistakes," Roger set the cup down, rocking Greyson a little when he started to squirm.

"Why don't you let the cats out, introduce them, I'll get the tea up?" Brian collected in the cups.

"Oh, yes." Freddie hurried to the back to collect his babies. Roger looked at John. Interesting guy so far.

John met his gaze - that made sense, he thought they'd meant an actual child at first, but clearly not. 

"So the bigger three are mine, Tom, Jerry and Delilah, the tiny black cat is Brian's, Squeaky."

"Aw, look at him." Roger smiled and watched them wander around. "I'm glad we aren't allergic then."

"That's good, they're all house cats so they shouldn't bring in mice or anything," Brian told him, "They're also lazy as fuck so I doubt they could."

Roger chuckled softly. "Well their presence might be enough to scare ‘em away. Just don't tell the mice that.

"Here we are," he set the tea pot and fresh cups down, milk and sugar already there, "So have you been in the area long?"

Roger nodded. "I've been living here a few years. John moved in about seven months ago. We hadn't seen each other in… three years or something before that, it was lovely to meet up again.

"That's nice," Brian smiled - so John wasn't the dad? Or a one night stand they weren't admitting to? "So high school buddies then?"

Roger nodded. "I was nervous we wouldn't click again right away, but we're really there for each other.

"that's great though, I'm glad it's worked out so well for you both," he added, "Especially with the baby, it's not great to be arguing."

"Yeah. John was really supportive."

"Well, both you and Grey mean a lot to me now," John pointed out, "It was a good decision as far as I'm concerned."

"To move in together?" Fred asked, and Roger shook his head. 

"He wasn't supposed to be my baby. Surrogacy gone wrong, parents died midway. But I decided to keep him.

"Wow, that's a big thing," Brian commented, "Must've been hard."

Roger nodded. "I was terrified. But look at this little guy. Takes after his mama… being me, I mean.

"He certainly looks just like you," he agreed, "Very precious."

"You can try and hold him if you like, he's very cuddly," Roger told him, adjusting the blankets around him.

"I'll try, not really the best with babies to be honest."

"Oh you'll be fine." He gently set the bundle in his arms, sitting beside him to supervise. "If he fusses, it's not personal, he's probably just hungry. That's the only time he fully cries really."

"Alright, got it," Brian nodded, holding Greyson like glass, "He's very still and gentle, isn't he?"

"He is, my boy." He held Greyson's little foot as the baby blinked up at Brian.

"Aww, he's so confused," Brian smiled. "It's alright, kiddo."

"I think he's studying you," he told him. "Taking you in.”

"Takes a while with all the hair," Freddie quipped, "If I was a baby I'd be so tempted to yank at it."

"He'll be all over that when he gets a bit bigger.”

"I'm sure it'll be no problem," Brian shook his head, "Can't be angry with him, can I?"

"See, John? What did I say?" Roger nodded. "You seem natural though, Brian.”

"Thanks, must be from helping with baby animals, certainly never been around human babies before."

"Aw, do you work with them? Or just your own animals?"

"I volunteer, I'm just finishing up a PhD at the moment," Brian told him. "But squeaks was adopted when she was a few days."

"Oh how adorable." Roger looked down at the little one. "I bet she's very close to you then.

"She sleeps on his pillow," Freddie interjected, "As if I can even get these three in the same room as me, it's annoying "

John chuckled softly. "So we have a cat person and someone who's trying very hard to be one as well."

"It's not my fault my kids don't love me," Freddie pouted, glaring at one of the cats who just walked past him, "Fucking teen-agers."

Roger shook his head. "I'm dreading that a little, but I have a lot of time. Grey is just two months old now.

"Yeah he's too polite to rebel anyway," Brian bounced him, "He's so chilled out."

"All he wants is love. And he can tell you give off good vibes. You have a very nice speaking voice too, that helps.”

"Just wait until he starts talking about space things, that sends you right to sleep," Freddie told him. "Government warns you not to use heavy machinery after he talks for half an hour."

"Oh don't be mean," Roger tutted. "You don't seem that interested in the first place.”

"Just warning you," Freddie nodded. "Don't worry, he's always like this."

Roger sat back, since Brian seemed to have the little one handled. It was nice to relax. Besides, he really did look good holding him.

Brian didn't hate it either, the baby was pretty calm with him, didn't feel like he would fuck up.

Freddie looked at John. "That's the only baby, right? You don't have one too?"

"God no, I mean he's lovely but it's cuter when it's not your problem, right?"

Freddie nodded. "I don't think I can handle the real thing, I have the furry kind."

"Handling three is still a lot, especially if they're difficult," John pointed out. "But I get what you mean."

Freddie nodded. "Don't have to change diapers or pay for college with these ones."

"Yeah that's fair actually, I just get favourite uncle with Grey," John mused. "Although it certainly seems as if he's reconsidering."

"Oh goodness." Freddie looked over, then said very quietly to John. "The next baby is gonna be his and Rog's, calling it now.”

"Freddie, behave," Brian shot him a warning look. "We've been here five minutes."

"Hush, I'm allowed to make wagers." 

"Goodness sakes." Roger shook his head.

"He really is just like this all the time," Brian told him. "You get used to it."

Roger nodded and turned his attention to Greyson when he started to stir and while. "I better get him fed and changed then. We just came to say hi.”

"Of course, back to mama you go." Brian handed him back over. "We'll definitely have you guys round once everything's done."

Roger stood up with him. "Lovely. We'll be right next door if you ever need us.

"Thank you, Roger." Brian smiled, showing them to the door.

"My pleasure." Roger stepped out, followed by John. "See you around.”

***

In real time the three of them had been gone two hours, it wasn't even ten at night yet, and it was a night out since /he/ was graduating. But he was out of it already, stumbling back into the apartment, slumping in the door with the key circling the lock but never actually managing to unlock it.

Roger wandered out, turning on a light. "John?" He must be drunk or something. Roger opened the door and almost had Brian fall in on him. "Fuck, you scared me there.

"No..." He looked up, shaking his head slowly, "Not mine... John's at the Jaeger... Vodka... It has to be at least three am."

"Almost there." Roger took his hand and guided him inside - best not hurt his pride too much by tellinghim the actual time. "You can sit down on the couch for now, okay? Let me get you some water.”

"Why are you up?" Brian blinked at him, "Didn't wake you, did I? I wasn't meant to open your eh... Thing. Big window for legs. That."

"You did wake me, but I'm a light sleeper, have been since the baby arrived." He set him down and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Brian looked genuinely sad he'd done that, "I have to go make sure squeaks isn't scared too..."

"Brian, relax," he hushed him. "Squeaks will be fine, she's probably sleeping. Cats sleep all the time.

"She's a kitten... That's different," he refused, "You wouldn't leave a baby human would you?"

"Well… no." Roger handed him the cup. "What if I go get her?'

"I can go... You don't need to... Don't worry," Brian held onto his wrist, "You've already let me in."

"Stay," he insisted. "It'll be fine. You can't even walk straight.

He nodded, sipping on the water. "Thank you love."

"You got it." Roger returned minutes later, kitten in arms. "Here she is. Completely intact."

"Squeaks," Brian made grabby hands at her, "Hello darling... Thank you Roger."

Roger nodded and handed her over. "No problem at all.

Brian let her make her way up to her usual perch on his shoulder, leaning his head slightly. He was quiet for a while, thoughts a bit too mushy to come up with anything immediately. "What made you decide to keep him?"

"The baby?" Roger sat down. "I don't know. I mean… I really felt attached to him. And he was so precious and tiny in there, his little movements and everything. I knew I could be certain he'd be loved if he was with me. And being pregnant sort of made me want one of my own.

"But you were saving up and everything, weren't you?" Brian looked at him, "You must really love him."

"I do. More than anything. And I'm still saving, but now all those savings will be for him. He's gonna have everything he wants and needs.”

"You're like a proper mum then... Not that I thought you weren't, but like mum things and all... You really are good for him."

"Thanks." Roger smiled softly. "It isn't easy, but it really does feel good.

"Suits you," Brian told him, "I can't imagine anyone else our age doing that borrowed bump thing."

He chuckled softly. "Surrogacy wasn't easy. I underestimated it.

"But John helped you, right?" Brian nodded, "Fred reckons you two are secretly a couple."

Roger shook his head. "Me and John are just friends. But John is a big help, he looked after me all the way through.”

"That's good. I don't want to think of you as alone."

Roger shook his head. "Never. I have him. And I have you two next door.”

"I don't know how much help we'd be, we barely look after ourselves," Brian shook his head, "But we'd try "

"You're good company. And Greyson really does like you.

"If you say so, I like him too, he's very cuddly." Brian nodded, "You should have more, they come out well."

He laughed softly. "Maybe. But I want them to have a papa, no more of this surrogate nonsense.”

"That's fair enough, I don't see why you'd carry them just to hand them over."

"Well it's a really nice gift to give someone. Just… not for me.”

"Gotcha," Brian sat back, "I should probably text Fred so he knows I got home."

"You think he's coherent enough to read it?"

"Yeah... He was going to go with someone to.. eh," he did a hand gesture, "You know... I don't remember who, John was gone by then, different club."

"Huh." Roger checked his phone. "I'm sort of nervous, he doesn't usually let loose like this.

"I don't think they were as drunk... Not that I'm drunk..."

"Oh please." Roger stretched a little and sipped some water too.

"I made it here, from the other side of town, didn't even need the bus. Buses are weakness."

"Oh good lord." He snorted softly.

"I'm fine, like I said." Brian poked him, sort of missing and jabbing the sofa instead, "I promise I'm not a danger or anything."

Roger smiled and stayed close to his side. "You're alright, Bri."

"Thank you." Brian took Squeaky into his hands gently, leaning into Roger more, "I think she's asleep."

"She should be. It's well past her bedtime.

"Yeah..." Brian nodded, "it's passed your bedtime too, I better go."

"You can always just sleep here.”

"Can I?" Brian blinked at him, "I don't live here though."

"Yeah, so? It'll be a sleepover. No one else is gonna use the sofa.”

"Okay." He nodded, "But don't you worry about me."

"I won't," he assured him, rubbing his shoulder.

"You're very kind, you know? Le meilleur de le meilleur," Brian told him, "Lovely."

"Thank you, darling." He helped him lay down on his side, tucking him in gently with a blanket.

"Love you too," Brian mumbled, attempting to kiss his knuckles, sort of more hitting his face off of Roger's thumb.

Roger just smiled and got him cozy, before heading back. He checked in on Greyson, who was still asleep too, then went back to bed himself.

***

"Morning," John said quietly, coming into the house, voice starting to dry up, "Might just die on the sofa if that's okay."

"Uh… sofa is taken," Roger said softly, bouncing Greyson in one of the chairs.

"Taken?" John squinted. 

"Yeah..." Brian sat up, "Here, I better head back to my place."

"You don't want to stay for breakfast?" Roger asked. "I can get on it for you two.”

"No, really, I'd rather not even look at food at the moment," Brian shook his head. 

"You had like three drinks," John looked at him.

Roger giggled. "Oh, a lightweight."

"I am not," he crossed his arms, "Barely even hanging today. Fresh as ever."

"Dont believe you even a little," Roger told him, and Greyson chimed in with a few sounds.

"Ganging up on me is just plain bullying." Brian pointed out, "Where did the other one end up anyway?"

"Dunno." John shook his head. "I ended up somewhere, but not with him.” He hoped.

"I better phone him, see if he's been duct taped to a wall again," Brian got up with a groan, taking the kitten with him.

"Oh dear," Roger almost laughed. "Good luck, dear. And you can sleep over anytime.

"I only vaguely remember getting here, but thank you for helping."

Roger nodded. "Just had the wrong door, dear, that was all.”

"Thank you anyway, Rog," Brian gave him a small smile, "I'll see you both later."

"See you." Roger looked over at John. "You're feeling pretty rough then, huh?'

"Everything hurts, definitely pulled every muscle in my body," John plonked himself on the sofa, "Don't even know how I lost my voice this much."

"Uh..." Roger looked him over. "You don't think you mightve...well. What if you weren't alone? Couldve taken someone home or something."

"No, no I was in the club the whole time," John shook his head, "I feel like I would've remembered leaving.”

"I'm just saying." Roger stood up with Greyson, he was fussing quite a bit right now. "Poor baby, I think he's starting to teethe.”

"Let him chew on something, my dignity should be lying around."

Roger shook his head. "Everybody has fun sometimes.

"So what did you get up to then? Other than looking after Brian."

"Just relaxed. Like I said, Greyson had been fussing, so I just soothed him and watched some shows.

"Sounds lovely," John nodded, "I wouldn't mind stealing him for a cuddle later, he's basically a hot water bottle."

"Once I settle him down you can have him, I need a shower." Roger took him into the kitchen, giving him one of his chewy rings from the fridge after rubbing on a bit of oral b. "There we go.”

"Alright then," John sunk down into the sofa, just trying not to die. 

"Hello," Freddie let himself in with a pizza box, "Guess who just got back."

"Oh, brilliant." Roger looked over. "Your housemate couldn't even find the apartment.

"Well he just booted me out for eating this, deep-fried meat feast with gravy and ketchup," Freddie said smuggly, "Hangover cured."

"That sounds deplorable," Roger groaned. "Keep that away from me and my son.”

"Alright, jeez," He took the armchair, "Everyone have a good night?"

"Ugh."

"Very enjoyable soothing a crying boy, his little gums are all aflame right now." He set him in his little bouncy chair to get some energy out.

"Mum used to put brandy on our gums," Freddie told him, "Might be an old wives tale."

"I'm sure he'll mellow out if he's drunk." He brushed his hair back. "Even if it does work, I'll keep to the cherry flavored gel.

"Does it last long? Like wisdom teeth take years but his ones are littler."

"Well the worst of it will only last a few months, but he won't have all his teeth for another… year I think.'

"Then they all fall out again, and I swear if he is one of those kids that wobbles them with his tongue while talking he's getting exorcised."

"Couldn't be, right Grey?' Roger gave his pudgy cheek a little pinch. "No, not my angel, my little sunshine boy."

"Freddie needs to chill, don't worry," John said from under the blanket, "I'll stop him throwing holy water at your baby."

"Thank you." Roger straightened up. "Really, though, Freddie, pizza is alright, but the other junk on there just… ew.”

"Greasy foods, it's what's needed," Freddie pointed out, "Those two are going to keep feeling sick until they eat."

"Well yes, but there are more NORMAL foods that can help," John spoke flatly.

"Yeah, but I want this," Freddie shook his head, "It's lovely with all the ketchup and cheese mixing together with the gravy."

John gagged a little and got up. "I need some space, oh God."

"Go to my apartment with the other pussy and starve then," Freddie said through a mouthful, "I'm happy as I am."

John shuffled to the back and locked himself in the restroom. Roger groaned. "Great, thanks for that Freddie. Smells fantastic by the way.'

"Tastes devine," freddie told him, "Anyway, I burnt of the calories last night."

"Oh, good." Roger rubbed his arm, going to get a few things for John.

"If I could remember I'd say it was a great time."

Roger just went off to look after John, while Greyson absently dribbled all over his ring and bounced a little. At least someone was having things go his way right now. 

***

"Brian, Brian, Brian." Roger hurried into his room, Greyson completely asleep on his chest in the baby carrier. "Bri, this is mad, you'll never believe what I've just found."

"The sugar by the sounds of it." He tilted his head back to look, "Is that a thermometer?"

'Pregnancy test. And it's positive. So either it's a bad test, John has testicular cancer, or he's pregnant.”

"Or its not his?" Brian raised an eyebrow, "He could've had a girl round or something."

"I… I guess." Roger leaned on the wall. "Anyway, freaks me out. John and I tell each other everything. Why wouldn't he say something to me?"

"I dunno, scared?" Brian shrugged, "It is a lot to deal with - there's got to be things you didn't tell him."

"...alright, fair. I didn't tell him I was keeping Greyson till very shortly before he arrived.'

"Well maybe he's just thinking about it," Brian told him, "Chill, he'll tell you when he needs to.”

"I mean… I guess." He tossed it in the bin.

"Look, why don't we go and get some coffee somewhere, you relax. I bet John will explain himself, or someone will, soon enough."

He nodded and looked down at the little one. "Yeah. I bet he'd like some whipped cream when he wakes up."

"There we go then," Brian smiled, getting up, "Come on, it's on me."

"Thanks. Gotta take my car, though, we need the car seat."

"No problem," Brian gently put a hand on his lower back, "Wouldn't dream of leaving him in your arms that long."

"It's just not safe," he insisted, still very happy to head out with him.

"Hey, I'm not arguing, love." Brian told him, "I want to keep you pair safe."

Roger looked up at him. "I trust you. You're a good guy, Brian.

Brian smiled, kissing his cheek. "Onwards then." 

***

"Bri? Bri how does the dvd player switch on?" He opened the door to his room, finding it empty. Odd. "Brian?" There wasn't a reply, so he looked about, mugs of tea he hadn't bothered to take back to the kitchen, /his/ jacket, a pregnancy test in the bin. Oh. He didn't pick it up, but he did make his way over to next door - maybe he was there?

He wasn't, but John was. He was on the sofa playing with his phone. Maybe temple run or something.

"John, Deaky, Deaks," Freddie patted his shoulder, "There's something in my flat."

"What?" He looked up at him. "A rat? Your useless cats aren't helping out?"

"No, no a thing," he pulled at his sleeve, "A pregnancy checker thing. It's in Brian's room."

"Oh dear." He looked up at him. "Do you think he… messed around?"

"No, no, the hair is practically a wimple," Freddie shook his head, "No way."

"So… Roger? What if Brian and him are more involved than we thought? Aren't they out together now?"

"Are they? No... No he would've said something, right? Right, right let's do a Facebook stalk."

"Freddie. Why would they post something they're trying to hide?'

"No, passwords though, simple. See who they've been talking with, find out which man was the last one either of them spoke to and voilà."

John squinted. "Theyd kill you, Freddie. And why do you think you can guess their passwords? Cmon.”

"Brian's is his name cause he doesn't have a memory, Rogers is probably Grayson and the date of birth. Honesty, all that education and you don't know how to get into people's Facebook's."

"Look, I just… that's… I'm not gonna be a part of that," he pushed him away a little.

"Shush," Freddie didn't look up, "I'd want to know if one of them was pregnant. Ooh... Who's Tim?"

"Tim?" John sat up a little. "Tim Staffel, another friend from uni."

"Is he a candidate? Or do I have to start waiting for someone to show symptoms?"

"I mean, it's as possible as anyone else. We don't have a large circle of friends.

"Would he have gone to be a surrogate? After last time?"

John shook his head. "Not again. He'd be keeping it.”

"So it's Roger then, right? But why leave it in my apartment?"

"Because he was bringing it over to tell Brian? And now Brian is comforting him.”

"Shit..." Freddie sat back, "Shit so that happened then. Oh they'll kill me if they know I know."

"Then don't say anything. Just wait it out. Can't hide a baby that long.

"Alright, alright," Freddie decided, "Hopefully he'll just tell us soon though.”

"Like I said. They won't hide it for long."

***

Roger got home a bit later, going separate ways. Well, he could always ask. He walked over to John in the kitchen. "Deacy? I found something earlier, and it wasn't mine. What do you know about a pregnancy test in our bathroom?"

"No?" He had rehearsed this in his head after the whole Freddie incident, "A pregnancy test?"

"Yes," he stated. "And it wasn't mine. Me and you are the only people that live here, so unless you had someone else over-"

"I haven't knocked anyone else up either," he gave Roger a look, "But we're not the only people with access to the flat, are we?"

"Brian doesn't have the key to our apartment, John."

"Yeah, but do we always lock it? I'm just saying, all of us go between flats all the time, and he's been in a grump." Which wasn't exactly unusual, but he needed to say something.

Roger shook his head. "Can't be. We went out today. It can't be Freddie's… maybe he's seeing somebody."

"We could go see, mean there has to be subtle gives, especially if one of them is, and knows about it."

Roger sighed softly. "Drama, exactly what we need." He headed to the back to lay Greyson down.

"Hey, I didn't leave it there. Unless you did and this is some strange way of revealing it, it's got to be one of them - they both go out enough to have a boyfriend we don't know about."

"I know, that's what… yeah." Roger believed him, but that didn't make him feel better. "Can't just go over and ask, can we?"

"I mean yeah," no, no, no, no they couldn't, "Might be triggering though, you know, if whoever it was forgot about the test they're clearly in a shaky mindset."

"I guess we're just… yeah, guess we wait and see." Roger sat down on the sofa, checking his phone again. Brian didn't need two babies from two different mums at this stage.

"Right, yeah," he scratched the back of his neck, "Tea?"

"I'm alright, thanks." He shook his head. "Just… gonna try and relax, have an early night.'

"Makes sense, I've got an early shift so I might just do the same.”

Roger nodded. "You look tired, yeah. Don't want you overdoing it.”

"Just making sure there's savings in the bank, rainy day funds."

"Of course, it's always important." He stretched a little. "You want ramen?'

"If you're offering," John nodded, "I can make some sauce for it quickly."

"Uh… if you want, I'll just have mine in the broth."

"I'll make a small one then," John told him, getting up from the sofa. 

***

There was just a tension about the whole dinner. Roger was quieter than normal, Freddie was giving the other two looks, and Brian was definitely extra confused, just trying to piece things together. Somebody at this table had to be a liar.

"Rog, eh, can I have a word?" Freddie called him up after dinner, "It's about clothes, they won't care."

"Right, of course." Roger looked at Brian. "Keep an eye on Grey," he told him, leaving with Freddie.

"Okay," Freddie took off, pulling Roger by the wrist, closing the door behind them, "SoIknowyou'repregnantwithTim'sbaby."

"...what? Who...Tim? What are you talking about, Freddie?"

"I found a test in Brian's room and John said it must be yours and the only person who doesn't live here you've spoken to is Tim and you're trying to hide the pregnancy and I'm so so sorry I found out but I couldn't keep quiet and I don't want you to be scared of telling us and we're not going to judge you for it." He rambled, only a fraction slower than last time.

"Freddie, I'm not pregnant," he said flatly. "John said that Brian or you probably left it in there. And if it wasn't you, it must be Brian, so either Bri is pregnant or he got someone else pregnant and planted the evidence.

"That might explain why he doesn't want me to cook anything around him," Freddie nodded, "We need to go get him."

"Right, let's tell him." He nodded and walked back out with Freddie. "Brian, we know you're hiding something,

"What am I meant to be hiding?" Did they know he liked Roger? No, they couldn't, "John's just gone to get the bins out, since you pair just ran off."

"Are you pregnant or is your boyfriend? Or girlfriend." Roger crossed his arms. "You must've left the test at our place, John said it was you or Fred, and it wasn't me.”

"The test you brought me? Do you not think I would've said at the time if it was me or my imaginary boyfriend?"

"Then what's going on here?" Freddie huffed. "It wasn't you or me or Roger..." 

"John," Roger stated. "He's fucking with all of us, why would he tell us all different stories?"

"Has he been with anyone in the last few months?" Brian raised an eyebrow, Greyson seemed to be looking around just as confused.

"I don't know. The night he was wasted? He doesn't even remember it."

"Not surprised, by the time Brian left I don't remember much after, but he was around all night, wasn't until I went to get food the next morning we separated." Freddie told them.

Roger was quiet for a moment. Either there had been someone else in that time when John said he was working or... "Oh dear..."

"Fred, you don't him you and he...?" Brian looked at him, jumping when the door opened. 

"Sorry, took ages to get the padlock open, we do need a new one Rog, you were right," John made his way over to the sink, washing his hands, "Anyone fancy dessert?"

They all looked at him. "John… what's going on here?'

"What?" He looked at them, "it's a dinner party, not that odd I'd we have dessert is it?"

"Who used the pregnancy test, John?" Freddie said plainly. "Whyd you get us all bickering about it?"

"What do you mean?" He was effectively trapped, there was no way out, "I thought it must've been one of you guys."

"John, stop doing this to us. You gave us all a different story." Roger was firm. "No use in trying to lie now.'

He looked between them all, they were all expecting an answer. Game over. "...I didn't know what to do..."

"Oh, John," Roger sighed, softening up. "No one's upset with you. Didn't learn from my experience, did you?"

"You were /meant/ to be pregnant though, it was a job originally. I don't even know what I've done or anything."

"It's more about just being honest." Roger took his hand. "Whatever you wanna do about this, I can support you in it. And I know these guys will too.

There was a pair of agreeing nods, that helped a little. "I just need time to think, I didn't mean to leave the test behind."

"I can understand. Life changing thing." Brian leaned on the wall. "Have you decided on anything yet?"

"I want to keep it, I think. I just don't know how, I don't want it to think it was a mistake."

"Then we'll make it work," Roger told him. "A little friend for Greyson."

"I guess," he nodded, looking down at his thumbs, "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"It wasn't your fault. These things happen sometimes." He put his arm around him. "It's gonna be fine, Deacs.”

John leaned into him, gratefully accepting the words. Meanwhile Brian was looking at Freddie, who clearly had connected some potential facts.

"We'll make it alright, John, promise." Roger glanced over at them. "Eh… we have an inkling who might be the dad, though.”

"So have I..." He glanced over quickly, "Sorry... Again."

Freddie just didn't know what to say. He'd never thought he'd be able to do this, opposite of that really. "I… I just don't know."

"You don't need to do anything, not if you don't want to or can't." John told him, "I won't hold it against you."

"Are you certain it was me? I mean… is there any chance?'

"Freddie the bathroom at the nightclub," John told him, "I haven't been with anyone before or since for over a year."

"Oh… well then..." 

"I think you'll need some space then," Roger decided. "Let's take Greyson home and relax, okay?"

"Right, yeah," John nodded, edging away with Roger. "We can talk in the morning?”

Freddie nodded. Of course. If he were here.

***

"I have your groceries." Freddie walked in the door. He wasn't sure about the dad thing, but he at least wanted to be helpful. "You wanna show me where to put things?"

"It's alright, I can manage, I'm not disabled," he pulled himself up from the sofa. There wasn't much hiding the bump now, even if it was small still.

"Well no, but you're heavier and everything now," he told him, gesturing to the middle. "You're supposed to relax.”

"Fine," he sighed, relenting, "I'm just sick if being babied, it's the same at work."

"Well that's the way it's gonna be or you'll injure yourself. You'd do this to anyone else if they were pregnant, don't be a hypocrite.”

"Yeah, I bloody know that," he knew he wasn't actually angry at Freddie, that he was doing something nice, but he was edging on fed up.

"You need a snack or a nap or something," he mumbled, sitting back.

"Oh, lovely. Stereotypes." He rolled his eyes, "Not my fault someone doesn't stay still at night."

"Can't you give them some nyquil or something for that?" he asked him. "Gotta be something you can take while pregnant to knock you out.”

"No," he shook his head, "I don't want them full up on chemicals before they're even here."

"Alright, fine. I've never been pregnant before, you're the one in charge." He was trying to be logical.

"Yeah," he took a breath, nothing to be angry about, Freddie was trying his best, "Look, I'm sorry-"

"You don't have to be sorry about anything," he told him. "This is my fault anyway for making you like this.

"No, Fred that's on both of us," he shook his head, "Here, gimme your hand."

"...alright," he definitely wasn't gonna argue now.

John brought his hand carefully to where the baby was kicking, just hard enough it could be felt on the outside.

"Oh, that's… that's weird, isn't it?" He watched curiously. "That doesn't feel normal to you, does it?"

"Not really, but it's sort of all the time, or it feels that way," John told him, "It's sort of comforting though."

"It lets you know they're in there, definitely." He nodded a little. "Fussy little thing. They need to behave."

"They're just stretching their legs, or something, hard to tell," John smiled, "Getting bigger now, although Roger says they aren't crampt yet."

"You're also not that big yet, isn't it all relative or something?"

"Probably, I don't really understand it so much myself,” he admitted, "Doesn't even feel real."

"That felt pretty real to me," he told him. "You're taking good care of then. I'm sure you'll be all big and watermelon sized soon."

"You make that sound like such a brilliant thing," John looked over, "Still just thinking about it all."

"Well I'm here to help you however I can. Seems like I can't do much.”

"It's okay, I know you're trying," John stepped back, "It'll be more than enough if you're just uncle Freddie."

"But then they'll resent me forever when they find out. And you're going to too."

"I won't, and we can make sure they understand it, it's better than having no father figure at all."

Freddie ran his hands through his hair. "I just don't think I can manage. I don't want them to grow up wishing they never had a dad to begin with. But then they'll be mad I didn't try.

"It's no healthier forcing yourself into a role you don't want to do," John touched his arm, "If there's enough love around they'll understand."

"It's not that I don't want to," he insisted. "Babies are sweet and everything. I just won't be good at it. I'll break them somehow."

"Freddie..." John took his hands, "You're not going to break them, just give it a chance, you manage with Grey very well."

"Hardly, as soon as he starts whining I pass him off to Roggie.'

"Why don't we look after him for a night then? I know a one year old is different from a newborn, but just to practice."

"I… yeah, we could try that.”

"We can take him when Brian has his graduation thing, let them go to a hotel or something. We'll manage."

He nodded. "Alright. Yeah. Can't be that bad, right?"

"Probably not, I mean he's one, we're both adults."

"Well technically it'll be one and a half kids counting the one inside you.

"I guess, there's not much parenting we can do for her though, eating whatever she asks for maybe."

"Her? It's a girl?'

"No, well I don't know. I just imagine a girl when I think about it."

"Ah, right. Well… maybe didn't Roger get that backwards?"

"No, I think he thought boy until the technician said girl, I'm not fussed either way."

"I see." He put his hands in his pockets. "Mums intuition.”

"Probably jinxed it now, haven't I?" John smiled, "Definitely going to be an odd one, that I'm sure of."

"Because of me?" He crossed his arms. "Fair."

"Not in a bad way," He shook his head, "They'll be unique."

"Theyll certainly look unique. Hope they don't inherit the buck teeth.”

"Would that be so bad? You're far from ugly, Fred." John went back to the sofa, everything was away now, "They'll pick up a lot of nice features from you."

"I hope they get more of yours. You're beautiful, John."

"Woah there charmer, you've already knocked me up," John poked him, "You don't need to be a kiss arse.”

"I'm not, I'm serious." He looked him over. "You're something to behold.”

"Seriously, we don't have to be anything, we can stick to co-parenting, there's no need for a relationship outside of that."

"I understand." He looked down. "I was just saying. You don't have to take it like that, unless you want to.”

"Freddie I really don't know how to feel about you in that way, that's the honest truth of it."

"I understand," he replied. "Obviously there isn't any rush. It's just an unfortunate series of events.”

"Nearly a great book series then," he nodded, "No rush... Look, I'm going to get some things tomorrow from the shop, just little outfits and what not, if you'd like to come with."

"Sure. Roger not available though? He knows babies and fashion better than anyone.”

"I went with him when he was pregnant, I've got a rough idea," John told him, "I don't want to do too much just in case."

"Yeah, just a few bits. Nothing too gender specific. You also don't know quite what size they'll be."

"Small if they ever want Christmas presents," John added dryly, "If they're going to be more than eight lbs they can stay in."

"You can always do what Roger did. Just get them cut out."

"Roger didn't have a choice, it was risky, I'd rather not have the doubled recovery time and future complications."

"Then I hope you take something, it's already enough of a nightmare when they GIVE you something."

"Oh trust me, I'm taking anything they have, legal or otherwise."

"Good, good." He patted his shoulder softly.

John leaned against him slightly, "For now though, how about we just relax and watch shit telly? It'll be ages before the others get home."

"Alright, I can 'hang'." That was hip, yeah? And he could feed the cats later.

John nodded, letting him get comfie. They could try to be friends, if nothing else, it wasn't like they are in a bad place for the baby.

***

Roger wasn't positive what was making him feel a bit flush at this point. It could've been Bri complimenting him, or it could've been that something had been off in his meal. Regardless, the air was getting a little too close in here. "You wanna head back to the hotel, love?"

"Sure, if you're ready," Brian smiled. It had turned out quite nicely, they had willing babysitters and a night to themselves at a lovely hotel, decent meal too, or his had been at least, "This has been great."

Roger nodded and got up. Maybe fresh air would settle things a bit.

Brian sorted the bill, helping Roger into his coat as they left. "We could do this more often, if you'd like. Not the restaurant thing, but just spending time together."

He nodded. "Of course. You're very good company, Bri.

"We could bring Greyson with us next time, if you want, make a weekend of it," Brian took his hand, "I've got some final research abroad too."

"Thatd be lovely. A little holiday. His first one.”

"Mhm," he opened the door for him, getting the room keys out of his pocket.

Roger stepped inside with him, sitting on the bed. He let Brian slip the cost off again before giving him a kiss.

"You're boiling," Brian pointed out, surprised given the cold outside, "So you want the radiators off?"

"Uh… I suppose." He nodded. "At least for now. I think things are about to get heated.

"Is that so?" Brian looked down at him, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, I try." He caressed his cheek. "I've landed a very handsome man too.

"Well I hope he doesn't mind me stealing you away like this," he smirked, kissing Roger's jaw.

Roger chuckled softly and ran his fingers through Brian's hair. He was going to say something else when he started getting nauseous. Oh God. "Uh… can you give me a minute to wash up? I'll be right back to this."

"Take your time, sweetheart," Brian let him go, "There's no rush."

"Thanks." He slipped off to the bathroom, washing his face to try and cool off. "Take it easy, Roger," he whispered. He didn't need to fuck this up now.

Brian went to get the heating off - still on the colder side himself, but he'd happily just wait on the side of the bed for Roger to come back.

Roger exhaled softly and left the room, unbuttoning his shirt. Maybe he could last a round before he was actually sick.

"You okay?" Brian noticed immediately, he was pale and sweaty, definitely not in a good way, "We don't need to if you're nervous."

"No, babe, it's fine," he told him. "I really want to do this.”

"Really?" Brian raised an eyebrow, "There's no obligation, honestly."

"I know." He sat in his lap.

"Okay," Brian let his hands rest on Roger's hips, "I love you, you know?"

"I love you too." He touched their noses together gently. "Really I do."

Brian closed his eyes, just breathing in Roger's warm scent, hands trailing up and down his sides in gentle motions.

Roger was getting excited, but also in the wrong way. He was trying to resist it, but he also didn't want to throw up on Brian. He probably wasn't into emetophilia. "I'm sorry, I think there was something in the food… I-I have to go." He got up and hurried back to the bathroom, just in time.

Brian wasn't all too surprised, he hadn't expected it, but Roger had been looking peaky. He went after him, holding his hair back, "You're okay, don't worry."

Didn't feel okay. Roger was there a bit longer, then just tried to catch his breath a bit.

Brian stayed, rubbing his back through it, "Babe, do you want some water? We can get you washed up and in bed with some tea or something to make you feel better."

Roger nodded, feeling sort of sad. "I'm sorry. I've ruined our night.

"Roger, it's okay, it wasn't your fault," Brian assured him, "I'll look after you."

"How romantic," he said softly, straightening up.

"Again, don't you worry about it, life isn't a film, things don't need to go to plan," Brian filled up a cup from the cold tap, passing it to him, "I still love you."

"I still love you too." He rinsed his mouth.

"I'll put the heating up a jot, get some tea brewed up in the meantime."

"Thank you. I'll shower off." He got up carefully.

"Just call if you need anything," Brian told him, "And please don't worry about it, I don't think any less of you."

He smiled weakly. "Thanks, love."

Brian went about doing as he said, settling into bed to wait for him.

Roger got all tidied up, making sure the bathroom was pretty tidy too. He walked back to the other room just in his underwear and the big comfy robe that came with the room.

"Your pyjamas are under the pillow," Brian patted the space next to him, "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, just drained." He sat down beside him.

"Make sure to have something decent for breakfast, keep your strength up."

"Yeah, good idea." He gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, still. Ruined the romance.

"We can make up for it when you're ready, it's not like that was a one time thing, right?"

"No, no. Of course not.”

"That's good," Brian nodded, looking down, "I really want this to continue."

"I do too," he told him and nodded quickly.

"Next time I'll cook, make sure we'll be okay.

"That sounds lovely," Brian offered him a spot between his arms to lie in, "It'll be a better date next time."

He nodded and cuddled into him gently. "You're the sweetest.

***

They both full well knew that this was coming, that at some point John wouldn’t be pregnant, but it was still a lot happening at once, even if it was a fairly straightforward labour for the time being. Freddie stayed with him for it, but there was still a sense of awkwardness when they were asked if he was the father, which he was but he wasn't set on it yet, even worse when nurses assumed they were a couple: while they had gotten closer, they were still far from that.

"Why isn't the pain stuff working? It shouldn't be hurting now, should it? Is something happening?" Freddie was also panicking a little. He hadnt been prepared for all the gushing and shouting.

"I'm sure it will any second now." Even if it had been more than an hour since the nurse put in the epidural.

Freddie was impatient. "We need to bring them back in here to fix this. "

"I don't know how long there is to do that," he was at seven last time, "Fucking hell..."

"There has to be /something/." He sighed softly. "I'm sorry. I can't stand seeing you like this.

"It's okay," John reached out for his hand again, blindly since his eyes were still shut tight, "The gas and air is doing a little."

He held it back. "Deep breaths, yeah? Nice and slow and deep.”

"Would you stop bloody saying that," John snapped, "I know what I'm meant to be doing."

"Sorry, just… can't stop running my mouth right now, I'll try to stop now.”

John didn't reply, squeezing his hand as the next contraction hit worse than the previous one, he'd apologize /after/. "Something really doesn't feel right."

"That's it, they need to get back in here." He pushed the nurse button multiple times.

"Fred..." He shook his head with no real conviction, the sooner he got an update the better after all. 

"Hello?" One of the ladies that worked there hooked her hair around the door, letting herself in, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, he's in too much pain, he says something doesn't feel right, and you gave him the needle over an hour ago.”

"Well just check you over," she smiled, helping John get into position, "About nine, so any minute now really. We can't readminister the drugs now."

"But he's just about done? The baby's going to come out now?" Freddie still wasn't sure how much he would watch of that.

"It could still be another hour or so, but yeah," she nodded, "I'll get the midwife notified."

"Thank you." He looked back at John. "Almost done. Then you can get some rest and enjoy the squishy little baby.”

"I can't do this. Freddie I can't," he shook his head, "it's too much."

"You can't say that now, they're almost here," he insisted. "If you give up I lose you both. Please, be strong a little longer, and you never have to do it again. Roger can carry them for us instead."

"You'd want more than one?" John squinted at him, "we're not even fucking together "

"I-I meant you. Sorry, it's… just came out that way. You know I'd take care of you anyway."

"You'll stay then?" John asked, "For the baby, you'll stay for then?"

He nodded. "I'll be right here the whole time. See them grow up and everything too.”

John nodded, that was good to hear at least, but he still felt like something was wrong, something other than the labour pain. 

"Ready for the baby then," the midwife let herself in.

"Yes, yes. Please." Freddie nodded quickly. "Get them out of there.”

John zoned out of the rest of the talk, only doing what he was told as he started pushing, feeling everything as if he was being torn in half, feeling more and more weak as time went on too.

Freddie was right beside him, trying to stay calm. "Keep breathing, John… they said they can see them… John, don't give up now..."

He fell back on the pillows, taking a breath, "If something... If something happens, you pick them... I mean it Freddie."

"What? John, don't be ridiculous." Freddie shook his head. He wasn't gonna say they could make another, even he knew that was in poor taste. "You're going to be fine.'

"No I mean it," he looked him square in the eye, "Promise me it's the baby first."

"...okay. Promise. I'll look after them."

"Thank you-" he was cut off by another contraction, going back to trying to get them out: it didn't matter what happened to him anymore, as long as the baby was okay.

Freddie kept his arm around him securely. What else could he do? He didn't want tonlet John go. "Breathe, love. They're almost here. You can do it.”

"There we go, easy does it," the midwife told him a few minutes later, placing a towel quickly on top of him as the baby slid out finally, "Healthy girl."

"Oh wonderful," Freddie smiled. "Healthy, John, she's okay. All squirmy and everything.

John lay back, trying to get his breath back as the room started to darken, he didn't notice as she was placed on his chest, blood rushing in his ears blocking out everything else. 

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The midwife had got the baby to cry, offering Freddie the scissors

"I, uh… it won't hurt her, will it?" He was a little nervous about that.

"Not at all," she smiled, "Just go between the two clamps, it'll be a bit harder than you think."

"Alright." He took them and cut the cord carefully, then set the scissors down. "She's supposed to cry, right? She's perfectly fine?"

"Yeah, she's just getting her airways cleared." 

"Freddie... Fred where is she..?"

"Right here, dear." Freddie guided his hand to her back. "See? Right here. All warm and wiggling.

"She's there?" He looked around, eyes unfocused, "She's not crying... Why's she not crying?" 

"Haemorrhage," the midwife said quickly, buzzing a button on the wall, "Nurse, could you?" She nodded to Freddie, clearly some instruction there.

"What..." Freddie was forced away. "Hey, he needs me, don't take me from him.'

"I'm sorry, he'll be wheeled into surgery soon," the nurse got him out just as a few other people went in, "We'll get your daughter to you as soon as she's cleaned up."

"Oh… oh, okay..." Freddie sat down in the waiting room. Great. So something DID go wrong after all that. He sent Brian a text along the lines of [they took John away, something happened, but the baby's fine i think].

There wasn't a reply, it was still early in the morning though, barely seven am. 

"Sir," another nurse came through with a bundle a few minutes later, "You're Freddie, right?"

"Yes, she's my baby," he told her. "Uh… I can take her."

"Here you go," she handed her over, "Healthy weight, nearly nine pounds. Well give you formula for her if mum's not out of the theatre in the next while."

"Thank you." Freddie looked at her. "Almost nine pounds? You still feel light to me. But mum is gonna be so angry.”

The baby gurgled, arms trying to get out of the swaddle, eyes trying to open.

"Shh, take it easy, you've had a very long day." He gently bounced her, still terrified to break her. "There there. Tiny girl. You don't have a name yet, flower, but we'll figure something out. I don't wanna call you something that John hates. I wish we'd talked more about this.”

She managed to get one of her arms free, sticking it up in the air, hitting Freddie on the chest. Looking at her she was a surprising mix, hair and skin somewhere between them both.

"You really are beautiful." He looked her over. "I'll take good care of you. No matter what.'

She seemed to still at that, looking up at him, just gazing around for a couple of minutes before nodding off again, it was nearly half an hour later when a nurse tapped Freddie on the shoulder, telling him that John was in recovery.

"Oh thank God." Freddie got up, still holding the baby. "So nothings wrong now? He'll recover and be fine?"

"He's been given a transfusion, might have a week or so in bed too, but long term he should make a full come back."

"Oh, wonderful." What a relief. He hadn't wanted to be a single dad. "Can I see him now then?"

"Right this way," she led him through, "He might be groggy, just buzz us if something happens."

"Will do. Thank you." He hurried in. "John? Love, I've got her, the baby."

"She's okay?" John blinked at him, shaky arms trying to pull him upright, "I am so sorry."

"She's just fine. You lay there and rest." He held her close and sat down.

"How is she? Let me see her," John lay back, but was becoming more and more awake, "I didn't see her before."

"She's beautiful." Freddie smiled, sitting on the bed beside him and holding her so he could see.

"Tiny baby," he reached for her hand, carefully touching the baby's fingers, "Did you name her?"

He shook his head. "I was afraid you weren't gonna like whatever I picked.”

"I wouldn’t have minded," John rubbed his hand, would there have been a chance he might've died? Possibly. "Verity?"

"Verity? For her name?" He adjusted her gently.

"Maybe, or something artsy, some of your influence in there."

"I didn't have that many ideas," he admitted. "I think I'm certainly in there, get a good look at her. But you too. Good little blend."

"Perfect," John nodded, "Such a beautiful princess, our princess."

"Let me know when you think you can hold her, I can get some pillows and hold you up.”

"I'll need to feed her soon, right? I wasn't out for too long was I?"

"No, only like half an hour. But they said they could just get us a bottle."

"I want to bond with her for a while, but we'll see how she takes it," John decided, she was sleeping now anyway, "Have you called everyone?"

"I only sent Brian a text, and it was sort of a worrying one." He should get back to him.

"I should give Roger a bell, this technically counts as hiding something and I don't want to level the score," John smiled, "She's too adorable not to tell the word about."

"She is. Get a picture of her or something, I take horrible photos."

"Is my phone still in the draw?" He wasn't going to reach over to check, whatever meds they'd given him this time had definitely made his lower half just dead weight.

He nodded and got it out. Keeping a careful arm around the baby.

John took a few photos, he definitely planned to take a whole lot more when he could, but he shot a few of Freddie and their daughter with no caption straight to Roger, quickly setting one as his lockscreen.

[I'm coming] was what Roger sent, and he was probably on his way by then. Freddie cuddled her a bit longer before passing her to John to try and hold her a bit. "Here, go see mama now.”

"Hey, love, have a nice time with daddy? Bet you'll be such a Papa's girl, don't really blame you princess," John cooed, "Still need a name, don't you."

"Yeah, she probably thinks her name is baby or something." He looked down at her. "Something artsy but also flowery? Like Hyacinth or Elestren or Winika."

"Hyacinth makes me think of Keeping up Appearances," John shook his head, "Elestren... Elestra? Maybe.."

"Elle for short," he added. "I dunno. The other flowers are cheesy or just Greek gods.

"All I had was Verity and Yvonne, but I like the ones with meaning."

"Well those are pretty too. We could do one of each."

"Elestra Yvonne?" John looked at her, "It's unique enough, hopefully it'll match her."

"Yeah, that's nice. Call her El, Evy, stuff like that." He poked her foot delicately.

"Hear that, baby, you've got a name now, Evy Mercury," he kissed her head, breathing in her newborn smell, "Oh, I think she's waking up."

"Oh she has beautiful eyes, dear, you're going to love them." He smiled and put his arm around John.

John smiled, watching her as she opened them, Freddie was right: they were gorgeous. "I've never seen you like this, it's sweet."

"I guess parenting… it changes you. Even this early.

"Must do, yeah," he nodded, "She was definitely alright when she was born? I only felt them take her away, I thought there was a problem with her "

Freddie nodded. "Perfectly healthy. And almost nine pounds, you'll have to scold her for that someday. No wonder you tore.”

"She's worth all that, look at her," John shook his head, "No I can't stay angry at her, I mean, you might get castrated when I get off the pain meds, but I've forgiven her."

"Oh. Uh… I mean, I always wanted to sing soprano.'

"I'm just messing with you, you really helped me get through that," John looked at him, "You're half the reason she exists.”

He smiled softly. "I owed it to you, after all that."

"Thank you." He had almost said 'love you', but they weren't there, not yet anyway, "I'm going to try feed her, at least until the others get in."

"Sounds like a good plan. Do you want privacy?"

"You can stay if you want to, I'm perfectly comfortable around you."

"Alright then." He sat back to watch over them still.

John let her latch (after a few attempts), watching her quietly until she got bored and full. 

"Hello?" There was a knock at the door, they could hear Greyson squealing on the otherside if it too.

"Cmon in," Freddie said. "Quietly now, we have a tiny, sensitive little pair of ears.

"Quiet as we can," Brian promised, he was holding Greyson in an attempt to calm him, "Congratulations."

"Yes, wonderful job." Roger looked them over. "Precious family you've got here."

"Little Evy," John nodded, "You want to give her a cuddle?"

"Oh I'd love to." Roger picked her up. "Sweet little thing. It's been ages since I held a baby this small.

"You should definitely have one, Greyson can have a sibling to play with too, and Evy can have a cousin."

"Maybe." Roger adjusted her. "I can't just play with yours for now.”

"Course you can," he nodded, "I did steal Greyson away lots.”

"Mmhmm. But we also lived together… oh yeah, still do." He rocked her gently.

"Should we, you know, I mean, Brian spends more time at your flat than his own, and co-parenting might be easier if me and Fred are in the same flat at least, I'd still be just next door.”

"House swap?" Roger shrugged. "I mean. Easy enough I guess.”

"We don't have to rush, I assume I'll be here a few days," John nodded, "But it makes sense for the kids too."

Roger nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Don't have to pass ‘em back and forth all the time then.

"Like I said, we can sort things out when I get home, I don't think there's that much to shift anyway."

"No, just the bedrooms and nurseries I guess." Roger handed him Evy again. "We can start working on our bit later.”

"Thanks," he patted his hand, "Princess went right to sleep with you, that's adorable."

"She seemed a little milk drunk, probably helped." Roger took Greyson from Brian. "Did you get a good look at her, Grey? Your little cousin.

Brian shuffled him so he would be able to see, just at his arms length of her incase he decided to try to grab.

"Baba?" Grey looked at her, "Is Baba?"

"Yeah, a little bubba like you were once," Freddie told him. "I wonder if she'll be as calm as he was, though.”

"I doubt it, drama queen I reckon," John decided, "Only a few hours old and she has been anyway."

"Just like papa then," Roger giggled. "I wonder if she'll sing.

"Just wait until she starts crying, good luck if she does have the vocals." Brian commented.

"I can outdo her," Freddie insisted. "She won't dare.”

"Oh God, there's going to be two loud shouty people running around now," John shook his head, "You think the meds will last eighteen years?"

Roger laughed softly. "Might need some new ones, I'll see what I can smuggle."

"Cheers," John smiled, "Heavy duty drugs sound about right if I ever do this again."

"The stuff they gave me was pretty good, I didn't feel anything till later," he told him. "But you don't wanna go that far.”

"Don't remind me this stuff wears off, I've had enough wonky pain management today."

Roger nodded. "You'll be fine. You got Freddie here to look after you, it seems like he's doing a good job.

"He's been brilliant," John looked over, "Absolutely marvelous."

Freddie smiled softly. "It's been my pleasure.”

"We'll see you later then," John decided, "I think I'm probably going to go back to sleep, this one certainly has."

"Good thinking." Freddie nodded. "I can take her back then.

"Course," he could see Freddie had made the choice about how involved he was going to be, and he couldn't help but smile, "She's all yours."

Freddie smiled too, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I've got you then, dear. Mummy can finally sleep without you shuffling around and smushing him.

"My loves," John settled in, perhaps if he'd been a bit more focused he might have realised the implications of his words, but it escaped him. 

"We'll be back later on tonight if you need anything brought," Brian told Freddie quietly as they left, "Congratulations again though."

"Thanks, Bri. Sorry for the scary text."

"It didn't come through until after we were in the car, otherwise we'd have been here a bit sooner."

He smiled softly. "Then I dont apologize.”

"We're just glad everyone's okay," Brian told him.

"Of course." Roger looked them over. "Let us know if you need anything, we deliver.”

John muttered something near enough to 'thanks' as they left, letting the new family chill. 

"I can't believe humans are ever actually that small."

"Crazy, isn't it?" Roger looked at Greyson. "Grew up so fast.

"How about that, Grey? You were that small once," Brian ticked under his chin, "All big now, huh?"

Greyson giggled and squirmed in Roger's arm. "Bwi," he managed, timidly pushing his hand away.

"Someone's ticklish," Brian smiled, "He's getting better at the r sound though."

"Almodt there," Roger agreed. "He's learning as much as he can, lots of number and letter programs.”

"So smart," Brian smiled, "It's so strange now you're all parents."

"Right? Happened quite fast." He set Greyson in the car seat.

"Home?" Brian opened the passenger door for him.

"Yeah. And we gotta decide who's going where at some point, to figure out who has to pack.” The apartments were identical, it didn't make a huge difference.

"Since Evy's cot and things aren't up yet, maybe it's easiest if we shift the boxes to my room, we can get the rest of my stuff to yours before they get back, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sounds good to me. We can figure out the paperwork later I guess. If there is any.

"I can take the sofa if you want, I mean it's a bit soon compared to most couples."

"I don't really mind." He shrugged. "I can sleep in the nursery too.

"No I couldn't possibly make you do that," he shook his head, "I'm fine with sharing if you are."

He nodded. "Let's just share then.

"Lovely," Brian smiled, "Be like a proper relationship then, more or less."

"Yeah. Another step for us." He smiled softly.

Brian nodded, getting the car moving. He wasn't sure what would happen with their relationship, whether he'd be a stepdad soon or what, but he was happy for now.

Roger was a little worried about putting labels on it that way. He loved Bri. When the time felt right.

*** 

"Can't believe we're actually married," Brian was grinning ear to ear, setting Roger back on the floor of their flat, "Seems mental, doesn't it?"

"It's so weird," Roger agreed. "Like, a good weird, though. I get to be Mr. May now too."

"You certainly do, and Greyson does as well," Brian added, they'd hyphenated Greysons name in case he wanted to change it in the future, "Talking of, he should be here soon."

"Yes, family dinner time." He squeezed his hands. "It's going to be lovely.

"I'll go get him from next door then," they'd taken a long weekend as their honeymoon, so Greyson was with John and Freddie, "Back in a sec."

"See you then, babes." He smiled softly, giving him a kiss on the cheek before he left. He headed into the kitchen to start piecing things together (John had shopped for him).

"Did you have fun with your uncles?" Brian had the three year old on his hip after some quick greetings, making his way across the landing.

"Yeah, but I miss you and mama," he told him, holding his side. "Wanna hear about everything."

"We'll tell you," Well the watered down version just about the daytime trips, it was a honeymoon after all, "Brought you back a couple of presents too, bub."

"Really?" He got more excited. He'd sort of been hoping, of course.

"Well we couldn't go away without bringing something back for our lad could we?" He let them into the apartment, "Roger? You ordered one handsome little chappie yeah?"

"There's my boy." Roger smiled and took him into his arms, giving him some kisses. "I missed you so much." 

"Me too," he told him, looking up at him. "What's dinner?" 

"Chicken nuggets for you, and Simulate Nuggs for dad."

"Sounds lovely," Brian told him, "I'll get the table set up."

Roger nodded and set his son in his chair. "Here we are. We're gonna snuggle and watch movies after this."

"Lovely, the boys send their love by the way," Brian got Greyson his juice and sippy cup, "And the odd double entendre that I won't repeat."

He chuckled softly. 'They're really something, those two. I'd say three, but I don't blame Evy."

"No she's a sweetheart, a very loud sweetheart, but it's adorable nonetheless. She's still angry at me because of her baby crush on you."

"Silly girl." Roger started eating his food. "Someday she'll learn."

"She keeps ‘em busy," Brian shrugged, settling down at the table, "No doubt they'll be working in a sibling at some point."

"I'd think so too," he agreed. "They're gonna compete to outnumber the cats with kids.'

"Oh God," Brian laughed, "At least we've one of each."

"Yeah. I mean, we don't have to compete, just… it'll happen."

"There's no rush, I know," Brian nodded, "We've got years before we even need to consider it."

"I… yeah, that too," he said softly. "I don't want the gap to be too big though."

"Hey, darling, don't worry about it, thing's will work out.”

"Well why can't..." He decided to stop there because their son was at the table. He didn't want to explain what 'trying for a baby' meant to a three year old.

"I mean, I didn't want to put any pressure on you after everything," Brian told him, "We could.”

"I'd sort of figured it would've happened because of a slip up somewhere by now."

"Well maybe with trying it might, we were both a bit more cautious before."

Roger nodded. "Alright. Let's… maybe look into that then."

"Sure," he agreed, "I'm certainly never going to say no to that offer."

"Can I have presents now?" In the meantime, Greyson had eaten all his food.

"I don't see why not," Brian glanced at Roger, "You've been well behaved after all."

Roger nodded. "Of course. After we tidy up.'

"Gotcha," Greyson did what he could to help them tidy, very obviously excited, Brian getting the things out of the suitcase for him after.

Roger sat with him on the sofa, giving him the little bits. It wasn't anything too big, but the little one was so happy with it all.

Brian smiled, it had all really come together, every missing bit of the puzzle was either in place or just about to fall into position.

Roger felt right at home there in his arms, resting against Brian sleepily through their second film. Greyson was already asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Love,  
> Pluto xxx


End file.
